


My Saviour

by x_halima_x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_halima_x/pseuds/x_halima_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is abducted and held against her will. Who will be the one to save her from the evil queens grasp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Saviour

It was getting late. Clarke was exhausted. She had miraculously gone days living off those little, red berries that Lincoln had once 'okayed' to be consumable. Her body ached for water. Her legs trembled after every step. Her head pounded constantly but, she knew she couldn't go back there. _"I bear it so they don't have to"_. She found - what she thought - would be a safe patch to set up camp. Clarke created a nest similar to the one Bellamy had taught her. Bellamy. The only person she knew who could safeguard Camp Jaha, even if it would potentially cost him his life.

The sky began to darken and Clarke lay there, relentlessly shivering however the fine fabrics on her shredded clothes were enough to keep her dignity at bay. The only possession Clarke acquired was a gun which she hoped she would never have to use. In that moment, Clarke heard a suspicious rustle amongst the overgrown bushes which surrounded her. Natural instinct prompted her to frenetically reach for the weapon and await the oncoming nuisance. No-one/thing emerged. Cautiously, she moved forward, almost squinting to get a better view. Nothing. Clarke figured it was time to retire and concluded that it was perhaps an animal hoping to get a better look at the so-called "sky girl". Suddenly, Clarke heard another rustle behind her. As Clarke turned around, she was faced with piercing, cold, grey eyes which caused the gun to fall out of her hands. Those eyes. Eyes that could so easily captivate your soul. The woman before her was almost beautiful however, the smirk she wore suggested otherwise.

"Hello, Clarke" spoke the mysterious woman. Her voice was steady and firm. Clarke was still in shock and struggled to ignite a response. The woman took a step closer, her face just inches away from Clarke's. She spoke again, "So you're the famous Sky Prisa - I must say dear, it is truly an honour". Clarke began to piece elements together. The white, thick layer of fur. The pale skin. The crystal clear crown... This was the Ice Queen! Fear and anxiety shot through Clarke's body as she recalled Lexa's story of how the Ice Queen brutally murdered her ex-lover, Costia.  _Lexa... That traitor Lexa!_ Clarke pushed her out of her mind. She had a much more pressing issue to attend to. She knew she had to run. As she began to back away, she felt a body standing tall and strong behind her. It was one of the Ice Queens men who was of great height. Clarke's head was just about equal to his chest. Then, a few more men emerged from the surrounding bushes. How long had they been watching her? Clarke was trapped. "Going somewhere?". Goosebumps covered Clarke's body, "What do you want, Ice Queen" Clarke spat. The Ice Queen giggled "That's simple... I want you!"

Clarke was mortified. What possible value could she possess that caused the Ice Queen to "want her"? Clarke whimpered as one of the men from behind wrapped his huge arms around Clarke so she could not move. The Ice Queen seemed to enjoy Clarke's vulnerability. Clarke cried "Look, I don't want any trouble, please just let me go". This only fuelled the fire. The Ice Queen seemed to be pulling a dosage out of her bag and then met Clarke's gaze, "You see dear, you are very popular amongst my people. You have a strong heart". She moved closer to Clarke and pushed the stray hair out of her eyes to appreciate the sky blue that shone from them, "You would be a great asset to my nation, both for my pleasure and my peoples." Clarke's eyes widened "We'll see about that".

Clarke kicked the man behind her and managed to get out of his grasp. The other men lunged forward but Clarke was quicker and got around them. Just as she was about to escape into the pathway, one of the men caught up to her, grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into the ground effortlessly. He straddled her waist and had a tight grip on Clarke's wrists which would break if he tightened his grip any further. She heard footsteps and then saw the Ice Queen hovering around her. She knelt down, "Mmm, I like a fiery one". Clarke struggled in the mans grasp, "I will end you" she snarled. The Ice Queen let out a vicious laugh, "You can end me all you want", she leaned in closer and then injected Clarke in the neck. The last thing Clarke felt was the Ice Queens warm breath on her lips. Then... Darkness.

Clarke awoke with a pounding headache. She tried to feel her head when she realised her hands were tied behind a tree. Thankfully, she was placed sitting down because she was sure her weak legs couldn't support her upper body any more. She groaned at the hunger she was feeling and then realised she was not alone. "Sleeping beauty awakes", spoke the Ice Queen with a tray of food and water in her hands. She walked over to Clarke and sat down beside her, still wearing that intimidating smirk. She then broke off a piece of meat and prompted Clarke to open her mouth. Clarke was reluctant in doing so, "Get that away from me! You've probably laced it with ten different poisons". The Ice Queen was insulted, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already and trust me, I would have been much more creative. Now eat or I'll have to use force". Clarke couldn't deal with any more pain right now so she gave in. The Ice Queen then gave her water and when she was satisfied that Clarke's thirst and hunger had been quenched, she got up to leave.

"So what now? You're just going to keep me here forever occasionally providing me with food to keep me alive?" Clarke remarked. The Ice Queen was business like, "You may want to watch that tone of yours, you clearly aren't aware of whom you are in the presence of!". Clarke scoffed, "Yeah, a heartless bitch, bored with life who has to abduct people in order to have company". The Ice Queen wasn't used to being answered back to and she was pretty sure "bitch" was a mild expletive, "Heartless? I'll show you who's heartless!". She threw the tray of food and reached for a sword nearby. She then heated the sword over a fire and then met Clarke's fearful gaze. Clarke realised she had pushed the wrong buttons. The Ice Queen practically sped over to Clarke, wild with anger...

It was the most excruciating pain that Clarke ever endured. She could smell the burning flesh on her thigh as the Ice Queen tortured her. It made her nauseous, she physically wanted to be sick all over the floor. Heavy streams of tears poured down her face, "STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!". The Ice Queen showed no remorse, she wanted Clarke to suffer. The pain caused Clarke to blank out, her body just couldn't take it any more.

Clarke moaned as she attempted to gather a sense of reality. She studied her surroundings. The sword used for her torture was on the other of the camp. She looked over at her thigh to see a deep cut that had probably gotten infected during her unconsciousness. The Ice Queen was nowhere to be seen... for now. Suddenly, the rope tying her hands was being cut. Clarke was too drowsy to make sense of the situation. She could just make out the sound of a woman, who sounded vaguely familiar however a cloth was covering her face, "Clarke, I'm going to get you out of here. Just remain silent". Clarke did as she was told although she still didn't know what was going on. Who was this woman? Why was she helping her? Questions jumbled through Clarke's mind however, right now her escape was necessary.

The woman's arms wrapped around Clarke to keep her steady, she could barely walk but she had to try or else the Ice Queen would return. The pair made their way through the woods as Clarke began to get more familiar with the world. When they had walked long enough, Clarke unhinged herself from the woman's arms and pushed her against a tree, "Who are you? What do you want? Surely, no-one would be that kind... stupid enough to challenge the Ice Queen!" - the woman's gaze held Clarke's as she removed the cloth that was covering her face. Instantly, Clarke let go of the woman and took three slow steps backwards. The world stopped abruptly. This saviour of hers was none other than... _Lexa._


End file.
